The Story of Nakuro Uzumaki
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: Nakuro Uzumaki is the son of the Sixth Hokage (Naruto Uzumaki) and the son of a genius kunoichi. (Sakura Uzumaki) He's about to become a Genin! So, what will happen with this loud, hyperactive, child ninja, who craves for adventures and getting stronger! [Bad at summaries, good with stories]


**A/N:** Hey everybody! I have a new fanfic for you guys! This one is about Naruto's son, Nakuro! I don't have much to say... But, can you all do me a favor and review this fan fiction? It would mean a lot to me. Thanks guys! Oh, by the way, I don't own Naruto! :D

* * *

Nakuro steadily aimed his Kunai at the tree trunk in the backyard of the Uzumaki household. He cried out a scream while throwing the Kunai. As he thought, the knife landed on target. In shock, and in joy, he called out his mother and father to see his successful throw.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Oto-san! Look I did it!"

Before he knew it, his mother and father came outside, and praised him for his success.

"Hey Nakuro-kun! What's the big commotion?" His father (Also known as the Sixth Hokage) asked.

"I threw the Kunai right on target! Just like how Iruka-Sensei said!"

Sakura gazed at the tree trunk for a few moments before she decided to break the silence. "How good was your target practice yesterday Nakuro-kun?"

Nakuro stopped and removed his smile to think about it. "I don't know. As long as I see a difference today than, that makes me stronger! Dattebayo!" Nakuro declared while putting on his fathers trademark grin.

_Every single way he reminds me of Naruto-kun... At least he got my eyes..._ Sakura thought to herself before letting out a giggle.

"Hey, can I give it a try!?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"Hmm... I don't know... You may be still too weak..." Nakuro replied with sarcasm.

"Huh? But I'm Hokage-Sama! Please lemme try it!" Naruto pleaded with Nakuro without noticing his chuckles and sarcasms in his voice. Before Nakuro admitted that he lying, the pink-haired kunoichi smacks him on the head, and says, "Baka! He was acting sarcastic! Didn't you see it in his face?!" Her eyes went white like they normally do in the animes.

"Oww... Ne, Sakura-chan... Was there any reason to do that?" The blue-eyed ninja asked. "

Because, you're still a complete BAKA EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Sakura replied rather aggressively.

Nakuro took a step back after seeing his mother become extremely violent once again.

* * *

The scene changes over to the next day in the Academy. Nakuro was acting just like his father, and falling asleep during class. But it wasn't until long that Iruka caught into him.

"Nakuro, are you even listening?!" the old Iruka said.

"Huh?! Oh wait- What?" Nakuro mumbled while slowly waking up. The whole class let out a small laugh before Iruka told them to be quiet.

"Nakuro, you're the son of the Sixth Hokage and the son of a genius kunoichi. Have anything to say for yourself?"

_Maaan! Iruka-sensei ALWAYS uses the 'Sixth Hokage' excuse. I'm my own person!_

Nakuro finally broke the silence stood up. "I'm proud that I'm the son of a Hokage! And when I get older, I will become the Hokage!"

Iruka slowly smiled at Nakuro's sheer devotion to become the Hokage. It reminded him a lot of the young and silly Naruto.

Nakuro got so caught up in his future that he didn't hear Iruka dismissing the class.

Before everyone left, Iruka started to talk. "Alright class, before you leave, I have a special announcement to make."

The whole class stared at Iruka in confusion. "As you may know, tomorrow you'll all become ninjas. And I'll also be the one to pick out your teams. Alright, you're dismissed."

After the class ended, Sakura and Naruto both came to pick up there only child.

* * *

"So, how was the Academy today?" Sakura asked.

Nakuro put on his trademark grin and replied rather loudly. "It was great! Tomorrow I'll become a Genin! A ninja! Dattebayo!" Nakuro pumped his fist into the air out of excitement.

Naruto put on a small grin before asking, "Do you know who's gonna be your new sensei?"

Nakuro, still smiling, shrugs and says, "I don't know. Do you know?" while pointing his finger towards Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura both chuckled before Nakuro got suspicious.

"Well? Who is it?!" Nakuro shouted with suspense killing him.

Naruto and Sakura laughed before Naruto spoke up. "Alright, alright I'll tell you! I'm your sensei!"

Nakuro's eyes widen. There was a small silence before Nakuro spoke up "Gomi." (Crap)

"Oi, Watch your language young man!" Sakura warned Nakuro.

Nakuro frowned, ignoring his mother lecturing him. "Will it _just_ be you Oto-san?" Nakuro asked.

"No, it would be a good idea to bring your mother. Because, shes a medical ninja and we could use her for our missions."

Nakuro's eyes went white and there was yet another small silence, before he yelled out, "GOOOOMIIIIIII!"

Sakura's eyes also went white before furiously yelling out, "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Ah- wait Kaa-san, it just slipped out- I'M SORRY!" Nakuro shouted while running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hehe... That's definitely my son!" Naruto also shouted out.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting and the sun was beaming in through the closed curtains of the Famous Couples of Konoha's Bedroom. Nakuro was outside, playing ninja with his younger friends and Naruto was preparing to become the sensei of the soon-to-be Three-Man Group.

"Did you tell Nakuro-kun about the Bell Test that he and his team will be doing?" Sakura asked while making herself comfortable and relaxing on the bed with her beloved 'Hokage-Sama'.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. Nakuro was just like Naruto when he was 13. He would always jump right into action, doesn't take the time to think up a strategy and always finding his way into a fight. Yes, this _was _the spitting image of Uzumaki Naruto. "He doesn't need to know that _yet._"

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a _What-Are-We-Getting-Into? _sigh and rolled her eyes. It's going to be Team Seven all over again. "He's going to be very angry when he finds out he cant have breakfast." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"Then let him get angry. He has no idea whats ahead of him." Naruto said while laying in bed, cuddling his wife. One thing Naruto is looking forward to is the part where Nakuro falls in love with the female of his team.

Sakura suddenly looks up to the Hokage and gives him an evil glare all of a sudden. "You _do _know that Team Nine's first mission is going to be D-Ranked. Right Naruto-_Kun?"_

Naruto backs away a little bit from his pink-haired wife. He swears, even to this day, she still gives Naruto the creeps. "Ne, Sakura-chan! I was thinking more of a C-Rank mission for the Team-" He shuts his eyes tight, preparing himself for a blow in the guts. But instead, his wife plants a kiss on his lips. "Hmph! Whatever you want, darling." Sakura says in a some-what seductive voice.

* * *

"Ne, Ayana-chan! Ayana-chan!" Nakuro shouted to his long-time crush. Ayana never really liked Nakuro. She was more into the cool, dark, mysterious guy that's named Uchiha Arashi, son of Uchiha Sasuke and the son of Hyuuga Hinata. She really didn't care if Nakuro was the son of the Hokage...

Ayana turns around and her wavy, long, blonde hair swiftly lands on her shoulders while she lets out a small annoyed sigh and rolls her green eyes. _'What does HE want now?'_ she thought to herself.

Nakuro ran up to the blonde-haired girl and gave her one of his 'extra-rare' genuine smiles and once again, tried to ask her out on a date. "Ayana-chan, I was thinking maybe, do ya wanna go on a date with me?" he asked while having his hands on the back of his head in the typical Naruto style.

The green-eyed girl once again, sighed before simply replying with, "Fine, but you're paying!" This was sorta of a let-down even though he gets to go on a date with his crush, there's still the matter of the bill. His poor little Gama-Matachi is low on ryo and he doesn't get his allowance until the end of the month. But... A date is a date... Right?

"Aww! Alright then, Ayana-chan... I'll... Pay..." Nakuro said while the word 'Pay' hit em' straight in the heart. "Heh. I knew you'll cooperate." Ayama teasingly said while her hands were on her hips. She did admit. It _WAS _fun joking around with the little blonde squirt.

* * *

"Two extra-large miso ramen please! And a small pork ramen for Ayana!" Nakuro shouted to the daughter of the now-dead Teuchi, Ayame. While pointing his finger at her. The middle-aged woman smiled at her #2 Best Costumer. (The first being Naruto) "Coming right up Nakuro-kun!"

Nakuro smiled at Ayana before starting up a conversation. "I cant wait until I become a ninja! I'm gonna be stronger than my dad, my mom and all of the other Hokages!" Nakuro admitted while fist pumping his hands into the air. He inherited the Will of Fire from his father.

"But before you do that, you gotta become a Genin." a familiar voice said while entering the Ramen Shack. "Iruka-sensei!" The two Soon-To-Be-Genin said in unison. "Haha! What are you two doing here?" the Academy teacher asked. "Hmph. You could take a guess." Ayana said with her arms crossed rolling her eyes at Nakuro.

Nakuro starts to pout. "Aww come on Ayana-chan! I told you I'll pay!" Ayana looks away with another "Hmph!" _'I could have been with Arashi-kun right now...' _Ayana thought to herself. "Woah! That's pretty responsible of you to pay for the date Nakuro! Haha!" Iruka said while laughing. Nakuro looked away with a slight tint of red on his face.

"Order up!" Ayame said while while serving the young Soon-To-Be-Ninjas their ramen. "Arigatou Ayame-chan!" They both ate their ramen while Iruka (somehow) was left to pay the bill. "I should of saw this coming..." Iruka said while paying up._  
_


End file.
